En otra vida
by MidoriMortemm
Summary: Compilación de Universos Alternos cortos de Midorima y Takao. Ocasionalmente, algunos otros. English version in AO3. Con suerte, actualización una vez al mes, la clasificación puede variar
1. Prologue

**En otra vida**

Kuroko no Basket Fanfiction  
By Midori

* * *

"Hay muchas cosas que me hubiera gustado hacer [...]  
Desearía haber vivido cinco vidas.  
Así hubiese vivido en cinco pueblos distintos  
y comido cinco veces más comida.  
Hubiera tenido cinco carreras diferentes,  
y… me habría enamorado de la misma persona, cinco veces."  
Orihime Inoue  
 _Bleach, capitulo 237_

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Hacía mucho calor y el cielo estaba tornándose un color anaranjado color melocotón conforme pasaban los minutos. Midorima observaba pacientemente el cambio en el cielo conforme caía la noche a través de la ventana del hospital. Sentado en el incómodo sillón para huéspedes, había pedido a los padres de Takao quedarse con él esa noche, con la esperanza de que dieran de alta al menor a la mañana siguiente. En el peor de los casos, Shintaro sólo tenía que llamar a su padre para que atendiese a su compañero.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó consternado, levantándose hasta la cama para que Kazunari pudiera observarlo mientras hablaban.

-No moriré, espero. Las heridas me da comezón, pero los sedantes siguen haciendo efecto. Ojalá mañana mi suerte sea un poco mejor, ¿no crees?

-No digas tonterías. Tienes que recuperarte pronto, el equipo te necesita y no podemos permitir que nuestro capitán deje de estar en forma.

-Si, si, lo que digas, querido as.- Takao rió para sus adentros, adolorido por las puntadas cercanas a sus costillas donde el cuchillo había perforado profundamente su piel. Cuando más le escocían las heridas es que Takao se arrepentía de haber jugado a ser el héroe en ese intento fallido de asalto, pero no se arrepentía de que Shin-chan hubiera salido ileso gracias a eso.

-En otras palabras… es mejor que descanses y recuperes fuerzas. Mañana te harán otra transfusión de sangre antes de determinar si pueden mandarte a reposar en casa.

-Hablas como todo un doctor. -Takao sonrió e inmediatamente hizo una fea mueca de dolor. -Hey… ¿Shin-chan?

-¿Hm?

-Si te hubiera pasado algo aquel día, yo…- Trató de hablar, pero el miedo de terminar esa frase le causó un fuerte nudo en la garganta.

-Lo sé. Yo también tuve miedo, y no podré agradecerte lo suficiente por lo que hiciste. No lo vuelvas a repetir, por favor.

-Lo importante es que estamos los dos aquí y ahora, ¿no? -Takao tomó aire y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa, tratando de pensar positivamente. Las desventajas de ser un optimista empedernido es que la realidad solía ser más cruel, y constantemente se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado aquel día si la policía no hubiese llegado a tiempo. Era mejor no pensar en ello y tratar de conciliar el sueño.

-Shin-chan, si yo hubiese muerto… -Midorima abrió los ojos sorprendido, ya que desde el incidente, Takao había evadido el tema y ahora no estaba seguro de que quisiera seguir escuchándolo. -Sé que volvería a encontrarme contigo en otra vida.

-¿A qué vino eso, Takao? Ni siquiera lo menciones. No pasó, y hay que agradecer que estás bien.

-Ah, no es nada.- Kazunari suspiró y se recargó sobre el colchón, cerrando los ojos...-Sólo sé que si nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias… si no fuese por el basket o por la escuela, tu camino y el mío estarían juntos en algún momento. Es un presentimiento, nos volveríamos a encontrar en otra vida, Shin-chan.

-Quizá tienes razón. -Dijo Midorima con una sonrisa tímida. Le acomodó el cabello con los dedos tiernamente y se sentó al lado de la cama, hasta que la respiración de su compañero empezó a apaciguarse y en la habitación sólo reinaba el sonido del electrocardiógrafo, mostrando los regulares y tranquilos latidos del corazón de Takao.

* * *

Notas: ¡Hola otra vez! Les traigo una pequeña serie de AUs que he estado garabateando por allí desde hace un tiempo. Espero tener al menos 1 al mes, mientras termino los capítulos del otro fic. Este y el siguiente capítulo estaban planeados para subirse en Navidad, pero tuve un problema con la conexión y luego me fui de vacaciones n_nU pero bueno, más vale tarde que nunca.

Los comentarios, como siempre, son muy bien recibidos.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

 _Christmas Coffee Shop AU_

* * *

Takao estaba limpiando las mesas, mientras el reloj marcaba las 11:30. Le había dicho a su compañero de turno que se fuera a su casa, ya que no creía que recibieran ningún cliente durante el resto de la noche, no en víspera de Navidad.

Volteaba la última silla y se disponía a apagar las luces para cerrar el local, tal como le había indicado su jefe antes de salir de vacaciones a inicios de esa semana, cuando la campanilla de la entrada sonó y un último, un maldito último cliente entró en el café.

Takao suspiró y rodó los ojos, pero puso su mejor sonrisa cuando el extraño se quitó la nieve del cabello y caminó hacia el interior. La instrucción era permanecer abiertos hasta la medianoche, y ya que nadie lo esperaba en casa, Takao no esperaba llegar a cenar con nadie y se había ofrecido a cubrir el último turno de la noche por su cuenta. Podía atender a un último loco que no tenía nada mejor que hacer en Nochebuena, esperando que no viniera a robarse todo el dinero de la caja registradora.

-Estabas a punto de cerrar.- Aseguró el extraño, observando a Takao con detenimiento. En ningún momento parecía haber dudado de lo que dijo, como si no fuera lo suficientemente obvio que el tendero estaba a punto de cerrar el negocio y él estaba allí, interrumpiendo y molestando. -¿Te pido un café latte antes de que te vayas?

-Ah, claro… ¿eres japonés?- El muchacho notó el acento del joven frente a él, quien no debía ser mucho mayor aunque era mucho más alto que Takao. Tenía unos lentes de pasta negra finos y el cabello verde le caía sobre los ojos, que también tenían un color bastante brillante. Su ropa era elegante y era bastante bien parecido, si Takao se permitía el atrevimiento, pero eso no lo salvaba de su desprecio por aparecerse veinte minutos antes del cierre.

-Si, de Tokio. -Contestó en japonés el peliverde. -¿De dónde eres?

-Igual de Tokio, de Edogawa. -El cliente asintió y se sentó en la barra, esperando su café. Takao asumió que ambos estaban en situaciones similares, muy lejanos a sus familias como para pensar en pasar las fiestas en su tierra natal. Lo que a Takao le extrañaba es que alguien tan atractivo estuviera pasando Nochebuena por su cuenta, en un café a la mitad de una callecita desierta a la mitad de Nueva York.

-El mundo es muy pequeño aparentemente. Mi familia también es de allí.

-¿Con qué lo tomas?- Preguntó, sirviendo el café en una taza de metal para mantenerlo caliente antes de agregar la leche.

-Leche entera y _pumpkin spice_.

-¿ _Pumpkin_? ¿No querrás decir canela?-Preguntó extrañado, buscando la especia correcta en la parte inferior del mostrador. El peliverde negó con la cabeza y le desvió la mirada, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-No, un conocido me comentó que este café tiene _pumpkin spice latte_ todo el año, no sólo en octubre.

-Petición inusual, pero cierta.- Takao se rascó la cabeza y tuvo que buscar más a profundidad entre las especias hasta que dio con el polvo de color anaranjado que estaba enterrado hasta atrás del cajón. -¿Fan del pumpkin spice latte?

-No realmente, nunca lo he probado. -El muchacho se sonrojó y evitó mirar a Takao a toda costa. -Oha Asa dijo que era el objeto de la suerte y no pude encontrar dónde pudieran venderlo hasta ahorita.

-¿Oha Asa? ¿El show de fortuna? -Takao rió y terminó de prepararle el café a su cliente. Éste tomó su cartera y pagó con el cambio exacto. Kazunari no pudo evitar notar que no había ni una sola arruga en el billete.

-Es… una vieja tradición.

-Ey, ¿quién soy yo para juzgar? No te conozco, a final de cuentas… ¿qué tal?

El extraño dio un primer sorbo y extrañamente Takao notó que estaba algo sorprendido por la forma en que sus cejas se levantaron. Asintió lentamente y sonrió con un gesto tímido.

-Bastante bueno.

-¿Te ofrezco algo más para llevar? -Preguntó, sonriendo amablemente. Takao esperaba que este último cliente fuera a sacarlo de sus casillas, pero había simpatizado con él de algún modo, quizá por el hecho de compartir un mismo origen y una triste soledad en víspera de Navidad.

-No… ¿te molesta si lo tomo aquí? Está helando allá afuera.

-Claro. Si no te importa, terminaré de limpiar y cerraré, en cuanto estés listo también me voy.

-¿Estás solo hoy?- Takao asintió e insistió en que su compañero de cuarto lo había abandonado por su novia esa noche, y no podía darse el lujo de pagar el avión a Japón más de una vez al año.

-¿Qué hay de ti? Al parecer es mejor pasar el rato con un trabajador de una cafetería que con tu novia o con tu familia.

Para su sorpresa, el muchacho bufó y sonrió irónicamente.

-Si tuviera novia, mis padres no me habrían echado de la casa.

 _Oh._

Takao se sonrojó un poco y decidió prepararse un café americano, sin leche ni azúcar. Se sentó justo en frente del desconocido, pensando en que quizá estaba arriesgando su suerte. El muchacho era bastante guapo, y si Takao se permitía decirlo, era justamente su tipo. Ahora que no tenía a nadie vigilando, no importaba que se quedara platicando con este desconocido. A fin de cuentas, era mejor conocer a alguien interesante por un par de minutos que regresar a casa completamente solo a ver películas en internet mientras acariciaba a su gato hasta quedarse dormido.

-Así que vienes huyendo, ¿eh?

-Huir es una palabra desagradable. Exilio quizá es una mejor definición.

-¿Y exilio no es una palabra desagradable?- Takao rió y se inclinó sobre la barra.

-Puedo vivir con ello. ¿Llevas mucho en América?

-Un par de años... vine para estudiar periodismo y me quedé por muchas otras cosas. Entre ellas que la gente es mucho más abierta que en Japón… a veces.

 _Oh._

Fue el turno del cliente de mirarlo algo sorprendido, pero sonrió amablemente al notar que tenía otra cosa en común. Le comentó que él llevaba sólo un año, pero había logrado terminar sus estudios en su tierra natal y ahora ahorraba para iniciar un _Masters_ en biología.

-Pues… ya casi es media noche. -Dijo el desconocido después de un largo rato, cuando ya se había terminado su café. -Estuvo delicioso, gracias.

-Puedes volver cuando quieras, sómos los únicos idiotas que tenemos Pumpkin Spice Latte los 12 meses del año.- Takao rió, sin ninguna intención de ocultar que estaba ligando con él.

-Si, creo que lo hare, su menú se ve… interesante.

Takao rió y se abrigó antes de cerrar la tienda y salir hacia la nieve. El desconocido se ajustó la bufanda y esperó a que su tendero pusiera el último candado y se ofreció a buscarle un taxi, ya que había hecho que se quedara media hora más y el metro ya había cerrado. El muchacho de cabello negro insistió en que no era problema, ya que vivía a sólo un par de cuadras de allí y tenía su bicicleta en la calle de enfrente.

-Bueno, fue un gusto conocerte, uh…

-Ah… Shintaro. Igualmente…

-Kazunari. -Le ofreció una mano y aprovechó de su falta de inhibiciones y de su exceso de confianza con la gente extraña para jalar su brazo y escribirle su número y su nombre. -Vuelve cuando quieras.

-Lo haré, si tú preparas mi café.

Cada uno se separó hacia diferentes lados de la calle tras compartir una sonrisa cómplice. Mientras Takao desencadenaba su bicicleta y Midorima pedía transporte privado, volvieron a cruzar miradas de una esquina a la otra. Takao pedaleó hasta donde estaba el otro y se detuvo frente a él, inhalando un poco nervioso.

-Quizá estoy siendo muy insolente pero… ¿tienes algo que hacer para año nuevo?

Midorima sonrió sorprendido y negó con la cabeza. Se quitó uno de los guantes de cuero y tomó a Takao por el brazo. Le quitó el plumón que tenía en el bolsillo de la camisa y escribió su número y la dirección de su apartamento. Takao se quedó helado un segundo y sonrió ampliamente, asintiendo. Pensándolo en retrospectiva, había sido una excelente idea quedarse hasta altas horas de la noche en el café esa víspera de Navidad.

* * *

Nota: Lo prometido es deuda. Espero les guste, porque yo me divertí mucho con este.

Próximamente: Idols AU / Ballroom Dancing AU


End file.
